Naughty Boy
by Pulele Hua
Summary: #2 Harry told him he knew how to dance. He really did. Now, Harry is going to win that bet. NOW BETA-ED


**Naughty Boy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Beta:** xErised; any mistakes left are mine.

**Author's Note ('09): **Sorry it took so long to get this out. My 2yr-old niece came to visit and I had to baby-sit. It doesn't leave much time to write let alone read stories. Anyway, this story is in honor of Harry's birthday even though it deals with Draco's birthday. Once again, I must thank my bff for helping me with the outline. She still says she's not a Drarry fan. I tell her she's in denial. LOL

**A/N ('10):** It has been a year since I published this, so here is a cleaner version.

* * *

**May 31, 2009 (Sunday)**

"Do you like that?"

"Can you go faster?" Harry requested lying on his back watching Draco work.

"Really? My right hand can only take so much."

"Oh, come on. Show me your big strong muscles," Harry taunted.

"Oh, Merlin. You did not just say that," exclaimed Draco.

Harry laughed as Draco put his guitar down. The two boys were relaxing, once again, at Malfoy Manor on a peaceful Sunday afternoon. They were currently lounging in Draco's sitting room.

"Yes, I did," said Harry as he got up from the couch and walked over to his boyfriend, "Anyway, I really do like the new song."

"Thanks," Draco said before pulling Harry close and giving him a chaste kiss.

Draco flicked his wand and turned on his stereo. He had it installed the past summer after Blaise recounted his Muggle vacation. Draco became addicted to Muggle music and urged his father to let him buy a stereo and cds.

Harry could never understand how Lucius Malfoy gave Draco permission.

"Oh! This is my favorite song."

Harry unlatched Draco's arm from his waist and began to dance along to _'Poker Face'_ by Lady Gaga.

Draco watched Harry make a fool out of himself, before he walked over to his spiral staircase to put his guitar away. After he went up to his bedroom, he peeked over the railing to see Harry continuing his Lady Gaga impersonation.

"I'll get him hot, show him what I've got…can't read my, can't read my… no, he can't read my poker face."

Draco's lips kept twitching from trying to stop the laughter that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Babe, you can't dance," Draco shouted over the music.

"What? I can so dance," proclaimed Harry.

He stopped dancing and looked up at Draco.

"The Carlton Dance doesn't count as dancing."

Harry pouted, and his eyes narrowed.

"I can too dance," claimed Harry as he placed his hands on his hips, "I just don't want you to get jealous of my awesome moves."

"Yeah, right," Draco disagreed.

He watched Harry climb the stairs and join him.

"I remember your dancing back in fourth year. I still don't know how that Patil twin survived," recounted Draco as he moved back to sit on the bed.

Harry stood in front of Draco on the bed and huffed and crossed his arms. He turned his back towards Draco and plopped down clumsily on his lap.

"OW…are you trying to squish my bits?" grunted Draco.

"No, I happen to like them, but I just don't like you insinuating that I can't dance. Since you don't believe me, let's make a bet."

"What do you have in mind?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's middle trying to unfold his arms.

"I learn to dance to prove to you that I can," stated Harry.

"What do I get when I win?" Draco asked still trying to pull Harry's arms down.

"_If_ you win, I will tell Snape that I suck at Potions, and I will never be able to grasp one tenth of his vast knowledge of the subject that he tries to bestow upon us."

"You'd really tell him that?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief, "And if you win?"

"_When_ I win, you have to perform whatever I want you to do, whenever I say," proposed Harry while he finally let Draco tug his arms down.

"Hmmm…very interesting," pondered Draco, "When will the bet take place?"

"By the end of the week."

"Ooh, just in time for my birthday," said Draco while he softly stroked Harry's side.

"Is it your birthday already?" Harry mockingly asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Of course, it is," Draco sweetly hissed.

"I know; I was just teasing. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," agreed Draco as they kissed on it.

"Come on," sighed Harry.

He stood up and pulled Draco with him.

"We should be getting back to Hogwarts before anyone notices we're gone."

"You mean before some red-head throws another tantrum about where you've been?" hinted Draco.

"Draco, don't start," begged Harry.

He wondered when Draco was going to speak about Ginny. It was an unspoken rule to never discuss Harry's farce of a relationship with Ginny Weasley, but sometimes, Draco would just mention Harry's _girlfriend_.

"What? I'm just saying," Draco said defensively.

He didn't want to tell Harry that he was tired of sharing with the Weaselette. _Malfoys don't share and if they did, not well._ Draco wanted Harry to be with him exclusively; he had no doubt that Harry was gay, but Draco had some doubts of whether Harry would stay with him once everything was revealed.

"Well, don't."

"You can't blame me for being a little mad. Sure, I gave you the option of keeping her as your cover, but I never thought you would stay with it for almost a year."

"I know," sighed Harry, "I just…I don't know how to break it off."

They walked down the stairs. Draco followed him to the fireplace.

"Fine, just don't make me wait forever."

"I won't," whispered Harry as he leaned up and kissed Draco.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts after dinner, Harry went straight up to the tower to search through his music. He didn't really know any wizard songs that fit the situation, so he went through his Muggle music.

After a few agonizing minutes, he finally spotted a CD that he borrowed from Hermione. _Hmmm…Beyoncé. I can work with that._

Harry popped the CD in his player, grateful for Hermione's genius work on figuring out how to work Muggle electronics with magic, and put his headphones on. _Let's see what I can come up with._

* * *

**June 5 (Friday)**

_D,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8:00pm._

_H_

Draco smirked as he read the letter. _What does my lion have planned?_

"Thanks, Hedwig," Draco whispered to the snowy owl.

Hedwig hooted twice before flying off. He could have sworn the girl said _you're welcome_.

"Why is Potter owling _you_ for?" Pansy asked.

She, along with the other seventh year Slytherins, was hanging out by the lake after classes. They needed a well deserve break after revising all day long.

"You know how my godfather likes to partner me up with Potter. I still can't believe he's forcing study groups on us. Anyway, we're just trying to get through this as quickly as possible before exams."

"Whatever. I think it's about time you two get over this grudge and become friends. You don't hear me calling Mione Granger anymore, do you?"

Pansy stared at her long time friend and noticed the changes in him. He was softer in his approach towards people instead of his usual abrasive self. She couldn't figure out what was the cause of it, but she was glad that it was there.

"I know, Pans," answered Draco, "It's just our situation is a little different than most; at least we're civil."

"Whatever you say," she dismissed.

"Anyway, are you sure you don't want to do anything for your birthday? We always do something," asked Blaise.

Just like Pansy, Blaise noticed the changes, too, but unlike her, he was there when he saw Draco sneak out of their room. He was aware of Draco meeting someone special. At first, he thought Draco got back with Terry Boot, but as he watched Draco look back at the letter, maybe that special someone was a Gryffindor instead. _But that idea will just stay as an idea. Wouldn't want to be wrong about it, now would I?_

"I'm sure, Blaise. I already have plans," informed Draco as he put the letter in his pocket, "Let's head up to dinner. I'm starving."

* * *

Harry spent the afternoon in the Room of Requirement rehearsing. He knew the routine perfectly but was a nervous wreck. _What if he doesn't like it? Of course he'll like it. I'm going to be half naked…SIGH…why am I so worried?_

After practicing, Harry walked out of the room to pace three times in the hallway. _Okay. I need a dimly lit, romantic, spacious room. A dimly lit, romantic, spacious room. A dimly lit, romantic, spacious room._

He cracked opened the door to see the room changed. _Good. Now let's add some personal touches._ Harry walked in and went to work.

About half an hour passed before Harry realized what time it was. _Ahh! I have 45 minutes before he gets here. I'm not even ready yet._ Harry quickly asked for a bathroom, grabbed his book bag, and ran in said bathroom.

* * *

Later on that evening, Draco left the Slytherin common room to meet Harry. Even though no one was lurking in the halls, Draco stealthily snuck from the dungeons to the seventh floor. As the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls trying to dance ballet came into view, Draco knew he reached his destination. He saw a wooden door opposite the tapestry and a piece of parchment attached to it.

Welcome to your private birthday bash.

Draco held the note as he opened the door.

"Hello?"

The echo of Draco's voice bounced back as he looked around the circular room. He walked in and saw hundreds of floating candles illuminating the room along with a touch of moonlight seeping through the windows. Next, he noticed a deep forest green chaise lounge placed in the middle facing three white sheets covering a section of the room. He walked over to take a peek through the sheets; he saw a four poster king size bed with a deep forest green comforter and black silk sheets. There was a mound of blood red pillows against the headboard matching the drapes. _He always has to add red somewhere in the color scheme. Merlin, that looks comfortable; can't wait to get my lion on this bed._

Once Draco finished gazing at the bed, he turned around and walked around the room. There was nothing else significant in the room as he played with the flames on the candles. He looked over towards the sheets again but saw another parchment floating above the couch instead. He walked over and snatched it.

_Don't turn around._

There was a faint click of a door opening; Draco turned his head a fraction to the left before he heard a whisper, "Don't."

He remained standing facing the sheets and heard a well-known beat fade into the room. It didn't take long for him to feel that familiar presence behind him.

Harry stood behind Draco and whispered…

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby._

Draco felt a pair of arms rise behind him, and a green piece of fabric lowered before his eyes. Harry quickly knotted the tie; he didn't want to miss his cue. He leaned into Draco's ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, dragon," and began to sing.

_I'm feelin' sexy_

_I wanna hear you scream my name, boy_

_If you can catch me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin' kind of nasty_

_I just might pounce on you right now_

As Harry softly sang, he moved around to the front and slowly undid Draco's buttons. He ran his hands up Draco's arms and back down his chest. _I love it when he works out._ Harry gently guided Draco around the chaise lounge, but then roughly pushed him to lie down. He took a second to conjure a feather and then straddled Draco's thighs.

_Baby the minute I feel your magic_

_Your power's just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy babe_

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

Harry lightly touched the right side of Draco's cheek with the feather and slowly made his way down that tantalizing neck he loved to kiss all the time. The feather glided down over Draco's pectoral and circled around the protruding nipple. _Man, he's already turned on._ Harry continued down the path to the bellybutton and took the same trail up on the other side.

All the while, Draco could barely stop the low whimpers that escaped from his lips. He desperately wished Harry would make some more contact besides a feather, though it was doing wonderful things to his body.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

Harry dropped the feather and leaned down to pay homage to that lickable chest. _Let the song play the chorus._

A low growl fell from Draco's lips as he felt Harry's tongue lap around his nipple while his fingers played with the other. Shivers went down his spine when he felt Harry gently blow making it harder.

"Babe, I want to see you," murmured Draco.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Harry moved up and leaned in to whisper, "Patience."

He took his hand and pulled him away from the chaise lounge. Harry pushed aside the sheets to reach the king-size bed.

"Get comfortable," Harry spoke softly as he pushed Draco down on the bed.

Harry slid back behind the sheet as Draco settled against the fluffy pillows. He took out his wand to flick on the spotlight behind him and charmed the other two sheets to mimic his. One more swish, and he banished Draco's blindfold.

Draco felt his eyes adjust to the room once again and saw he was surrounded by sheets with three silhouettes of Harry.

"Holy shit," gulped Draco.

Harry began to sing again and finally showed his dance moves.

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy_

_The way your body moves across the sheets_

_You got me feelin' nasty_

_I just might pounce on you right now_

Draco relaxed against the mound of pillows and watched Harry sway his legs and hips to the beat. Then Harry sensually rolled his body from chest to hips and suddenly dipped down with his knees spread open. He turned sideways as he squeezed his legs together to stand and stuck his ass out. _Wow!_

_Baby the minute I feel your magic_

_Your power's just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy babe_

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

Draco was barely listening to the words coming out from Harry's mouth. He was fascinated by the three Harry's surrounding him. _He needs to do this more often._

Harry lifted one hand, grabbed his fedora off and forcefully threw it to the side. He slid his other hand across his chest and gradually slid one suspender off; then the other. He clutched both sides of his button down shirt and ripped it open. He slid it down his arms and threw it over the silhouette, landing in front of Draco.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Meanwhile, Draco desperately wanted to take Harry right there. An image of a bare-chested Harry in tight pants bombarded Draco's mind. He continued to watch the three Harry's dance around him. _There is no way Harry had time to learn this within a week._

He watched Harry turn around while he lifted his arms and just stared at the perfection that was Harry's arse. _Yep…definitely not a week. There's no way he can shimmy like that. Ooh…swing those hips back and forth._

Draco's hands clutched at the pillows beside him. He didn't want to touch himself; he wanted that honor to go to his lion. He sat there, breathing raggedly and perspiring, as Harry moved closer to the sheet.

Harry turned sideways. His arms still up and started to pop his chest out; alternating it with a roll of his hips. Then he turned forward and slowly guided one hand down against the sheet as if trying to feel Draco's presence. Harry's voice lowered to a whisper as his other hand slid his wand out again.

_I love to love you baby_

He flicked the spotlight off with just the candles illuminating.

_I love to love you baby_

One swish and one sheet disappeared.

_I love to love you baby_

Another flick and the other sheet vanished.

_I love to love you baby_

One last time, and Harry stood in his pinstriped suit pants with the suspenders hanging off shirtless.

"Damn," muttered Draco.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

Harry sauntered up to the bed and crawled seductively over Draco. He slowly pushed Draco to lie down, and Harry straddled him once more.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Harry began to grind his hips against Draco's while still singing. He knew Draco was already on the brink of exploding; at the same time, trying to remain the master of control. _I love playing with him._

Draco could barely restrain his libido. While watching Harry dance seductively, it played havoc on his very teenage, very hormonal, very _male_ body.

Then there was less contact. Draco opened his eyes, _When did they close_, and gulped at the sight of Harry kneeling over him touching himself.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty boy_

_I'll be your whole world_

Harry's hands roamed all over his body. He slid one hand up to his mouth and sucked on one finger. His other hand raked through his messy locks while that one finger popped out of his mouth and trailed down his abs.

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

The song finally faded out while Draco watched that same hand disappear into those pants. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him to the bed. Draco climbed on top of him as Harry's laughter rang through the room.

Harry tried to murmur "I win," but Draco's lips got in the way.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Wow," panted Harry, "Maybe I should do this more often."

"I totally agree, my lion," Draco exhaustingly said.

Resting on top of Harry for a few seconds more, he pushed himself up and looked down at his thoughtful lover. He lifted one hand and wiped a strand of wet hair back.

Harry stared up at the birthday boy and smiled. Even though he was tired and sore, he never felt so relaxed with anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Draco.

"You," Harry whispered back.

Draco gave him a small smile before he gently pulled out of Harry and laid beside him.

"So," Draco began as Harry automatically snuggled up to him, "how did you pull this off within a week?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You doubted my abilities."

"Come on, lion. Don't make me force it out of you," Draco warned as he rolled them over.

"Like you could," challenged Harry.

"Mmhmm," Draco replied as he began to kiss Harry's chest.

Harry started to squirm once Draco slid down to kiss his sides.

"Damnit, Draco! You know I'm ticklish," giggled Harry.

"I know," Draco agreed before he continued with his light kisses.

Harry tried to push Draco's head away, but Draco firmly latched onto his waist. A full blown laughter fell from Harry's lips as Draco continued his ministrations across Harry's stomach.

"O-kay…okay…I'll t-tell," Harry stammered.

Draco stilled and slowly lifted his head to look at him.

"I'm listening," urged Draco.

He placed his chin on top of Harry's stomach and patiently waited to hear Harry's explanation.

"Originally, I wanted it to be a surprise for when any dance opportunities might come up. I can do all types of dancing now: waltz, samba, foxtrot, and more. Where do you think I kept going to this summer?"

Draco moved off Harry to get comfortable. He propped himself on his left elbow and laid his right hand over Harry's chest.

"You didn't really have a job, did you?"

"Merlin, no! I'm in no hurry to be an adult. Anyway, I told that to my relatives, so they leave me alone; told it to the Weasleys, too, so I didn't have to stay at the Burrow. I felt guilty about that, by the way. And I told you that, so I can take these lessons," Harry hesitated and then continued in a whisper, "I didn't want to embarrass you within the pureblood society especially your parents."

Draco was speechless; he leaned over Harry and gave a long, sensual kiss. He would have never thought his lover would go through the trouble of taking dance lessons to impress his family and friends.

"My little lion," Draco softly said against Harry's lips, "I don't care about the pureblood society. Besides, you couldn't embarrass me even if you tried."

And Harry gave him one of his brilliant smiles and captured Draco's lips once again.

"Thank you," Harry whispered after he pulled back with his hands framing Draco's face.

"I didn't just do it for that reason though. I did it for myself as well. I never knew dancing could be fun. Who knows…when your band becomes famous, I can be one of your back-up dancers," Harry said cheekily.

"Oh, no!" hollered Draco, "Your dancing is for my eyes only."

He pinned Harry to the bed, and they continued on with the birthday bash.

* * *

**June 6 (Saturday)**

The next morning, the two lovebirds slept peacefully, cuddling together. A little after nine, Harry felt the sun rays dance across his face from the magical window. He didn't want to open his eyes, so he just snuggled into the warm body holding him.

Harry heard a snort above him. Cracking one eye open, he saw Draco staring fondly at him.

"You know you're adorable when you sleep," commented Draco.

A shy smile crossed Harry's face. He didn't know why, but he always felt embarrassed when Draco complimented him.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Harry.

"Just a few minutes."

"Hmm," hummed Harry as he tried to get more comfortable, "what time is it?"

"It's half after nine. Why?"

Draco studied Harry's face; his eyes lowered in shame, and he buried more into Draco's embrace. _Not now…_

"Harry," Draco sternly asked.

Harry winced at Draco's tone; he really didn't want to ruin the moment. He always felt guilty for leaving Draco because of his _problem_.

"I kind of," Harry cautiously began, "…um, I promised Ginny I'd, uh…meet her for lunch."

"What?" Draco leaned away from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said as he sat up, "She just wouldn't get off my back. She was already pissed that I told her I couldn't meet her last night. I had to say something."

"You could have told her," Draco suggested. He moved away from Harry and sat up. "There was your opportunity to break up with her, and you missed it."

"Don't you think I know that, Draco? I just need more time," protested Harry.

He stood up and walked away towards the bathroom.

Draco sat despondently on the bed waiting for Harry to come back out. _SIGH…I shouldn't have pushed him._

Ten minutes passed before Harry walked out of the bathroom. He was about to walk out of the room without acknowledging Draco.

Draco stood wrapping the blanket around his waist to catch up.

"Harry, stop," Draco yelled as he ran over and grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and looked up at Draco.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know why I'm stalling; it's just…I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. You're too noble for your own good sometimes. Just promise me you'll do it before we leave school," asked Draco while he moved some hair out of Harry's face.

"I, uh…I pro – damn it Draco. We'll see, okay?"

Harry wanted to say yes, but in the back of his mind, his fear of everyone hating him kept crawling to the forefront.

Draco resignedly closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Harry."

He leaned his forehead against Harry's, opened his eyes, and gave him a slight smirk. They leaned in for one last kiss pouring everything they felt for each other. Once the moment passed, their lips lingered against each other not wanting to part.

"Thank you for my birthday present," whispered Draco.

"You're welcome, love. I'll see you later," Harry gave him one more kiss before leaving the Room of Requirement.

Draco stood there for a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts. He was disappointed to being the lover on the side. At first, it felt exciting to be the dirty little secret, but after the first few months of their relationship, Draco wanted to tell everyone about how much he loved Harry Potter.

He knew he should let Harry handle his business, but sometimes, his Slytherin side tended to want to come out and play. Draco closed his eyes and thought for a chair, desk, and writing supplies. A minute later, he opened his eyes to find it on the other side of the bed. Shedding the blanket, he walked over to the desk while picking up his boxers.

Taking a deep breath, Draco sat down in the chair and went to work with a smirk gracing his face; he had a performance to plan for in two weeks and he wanted to make it special. _Sometimes one's ignorance is another's bliss._

_**~fin**_

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
